


Light Morningstar

by Elthorian



Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Lucifer (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boypussy, Double Anal Penetration, Everyone Is Gay, F/M, Felching, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Rimming, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28342119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elthorian/pseuds/Elthorian
Summary: Light Morningstar has arisen from Hell, and is determined to have a vacation after ruling Hell for millennia. While he is perfectly happy with his life, fucking every hot guy in Japan, he is about to meet someone who will change his world forever.-------L Lawliet is the best detective on the payroll of the NPA. Recently separated from his partner of five years, he is taking care of their daughter with his help. L has no interests in meeting someone else, but whether he likes it or not someone is about to come storming into his life, and changing it and him in ways he never would have thought possible.
Relationships: Aizawa Shuuichi/Yagami Light, Anthony Rester/Stephen Gevanni | Stephen Loud, L/Yagami Light, Matt | Mail Jeevas/Yagami Light, Mello | Mihael Keehl/Yagami Light, Mikami Teru/Yagami Light, Stephen Gevanni | Stephen Loud/Yagami Light, Takada Kiyomi/Yagami Light, Yagami Light/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 24
Kudos: 42





	1. Light Morningstar

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dear readers. I hope you enjoy this story. If you liked my other story, The Book of Life, you'll notice this one is very different, but I'm having a ton of fun writing it and especially working out how the Death Note characters will fit into the Lucifer TV universe. This is however very much a Death Note story, so if you like that universe and are unfamiliar with the Lucifer one, you will still be able to easily follow this story. For fans of both, I hope you like what i've done here. Enjoy!

Light Morningstar or as he had been known in a previous life, Lucifer, woke up in his luxurious King Sized bed and smiled to himself. It had been only a few months since he had risen from Hell, stepping out onto the beaches of Japan and yet he never got tired of being away from the drudge and misery of the place. 

He casually reached over to the bedside table to turn off the call that was coming through on his cell, when he brushed up again a body lying next to him. He suddenly remembered the two extremely hot male models, who had hit on him within five minutes of him entering the main arena of his private club Lux last night. 

He looked fondly at the model he had brushed up against. He had long wavy blond hair and a six pack that almost rivaled his own, and even his cock was a thing of beauty. At ten inches and thick enough that even Light struggled to swallow it down last night, it had been a challenge that he had thoroughly enjoyed taking on. Light glanced to his left and saw the other model. He was an African American man who was far more built then Light normally preferred, however with his brute strength, and an even bigger cock then the blond, he had dominated Light in a way that hadn’t happened in a while. 

Light remembered taking both cocks up his ass, and shuddered at the memory and the pure pleasure he had felt. Of course it would not do for a prior Lord of Hell to be completely dominated by two mortals, so afterwards he had taken both of them and fucked them within an inch of their lives, each one screaming with pleasure and coming multiple times throughout the night. 

Light pulled down the blanket and stared at his cock. At thirteen inches, and wide as a beer can, it was a challenge for almost any mortal, but being who he was he knew exactly how to make taking his massive cock a pleasure for any who wanted it. 

Of course he was rock hard and deciding that the situation would not stand Light rolled the sleeping blond onto his back, and felt his asshole which was still leaking cum from the copious amounts Light had shot in there last night. Light gave an evil grin and lifted the blonde’s muscular legs up onto his shoulder and with one smooth motion slid his cock into the model's ass and groaned at the smooth silky feeling the man's ass gave him. The blond started awake with a groan and then looking at Light with an evil grin said “Fuck me!” Light knew a power bottom when he saw one, and decided that it was time to show this mortal exactly who was in charge here. He moved forward, bending the blondes legs back so far they were by his shoulders. He then slowly lifted his cock out the blonde’s ass until only the tip remained inside and then he stayed like that for a few seconds. The blond looked up at him chagrined, clearly wanting to be fucked. 

Light smiled at him and said, “Tell me what you want!” He moved his cock in just an inch before taking it out to the head again. The blond groaned clearly conflicted. On the one hand he wanted to be fucked as hard as possible but on the other hand asking for it would give Light the power, something the blonde was clearly unused to relinquishing. Light bent over till his mouth was right up against the blond’s ear and whispered in a voice he knew, drove every mortal he slept with crazy with lust, “Tell. Me. What. You. Want!”

The blonde didn’t stand a chance. “Please Fuck me”, he screamed. “Fuck me, Fuck me, Fuck…” Light slammed his cock back into the blond so hard he drove him back into the headboard and the blond’s pleas ended in a scream of pleasure, as Light started jackhammering into him while he engulfed the blonde’s mouth with his own, shoving his long, elegant tongue down into the blond’s mouth, essentially face fucking him with his it. Light felt multiple splashes on his chest and knew the blond had come from the raw fucking Light was giving him. Light however had no intention of stopping and carried on fucking the blond right through into another orgasm.

In the meantime the African American model had woken up and was staring at them blearily, evidently still half asleep. However he woke up almost instantly when he realized what they were doing, and a look of purest lust came over his face as he made his way towards them. Light used his inhuman strength to grab the African American by his head and shove his mouth onto his asshole, not letting go until he could feel his tongue rimming him out like there was no tomorrow. Light had been told constantly how amazing his asshole tasted, and knew that he was in for a good rimjob judging by how long the African Americans tongue had felt last night. 

Light gave a groan into the blond’s mouth as he felt the African American’s tongue go so deep it felt like he was being fucked by it. The African American was so into it he could barely breath, and he only came up for air when he absolutely had to. Lights vicious fucking movements helped give him a respite every now and then. 

Light pile-drove the blonde through his third orgasm before finally coming in his ass, shooting his cum in so deep he thought he might actually get the man pregnant. Light was still hard and knew he had another round in him so he turned on the African American and threw him back onto the bed turning the man onto his stomach. He hadn’t come as much in the African American last night as he had in the blonde, so he felt the man's asshole and made sure he was still loose and wet before shoving his cock in as hard as he could without hurting him. 

The African American yelled in pain but soon he was moaning in pleasure and Light took his time manipulating him in multiple different positions, including on his side, face to face and even completely folding him in half while Light drove his cock in from up high. During this entire time his cock never left the heaven that was this man's asshole. He managed to get two orgasm’s out of the model before noticing that the blonde hadn’t made a peep since he had left him. Light looked over and saw him completely passed out, a look of bliss on his face. 

Light smiled and finally drove home with one large thrust and came in the African American’s ass like a canon. The man collapsed like the blond completely blissed out from the fucking Light gave him. Light rolled over on his side and gathered the two models into him, both of them automatically cuddling up to him before they all fell asleep together again. 

*****

Light awoke with a start feeling a presence looking over him and his two fuck buddies as he liked to call them. Mello was standing next to his bed leaning against the wall, his back straight as a nail and his arms were folded. He was giving Light a look of such delight, that Light groaned, knowing he was in for a morning full of ribbing from his right hand demon. Mello had been the only demon who agreed to come to earth with him when he ascended, and Light did not like to think how much he relied on him. Mello’s outfit this morning was spectacularly slutty even for him. He was wearing extremely low slung leather pants and you could clearly make out the outline of his erect cock through them. His open shirt barely covered anything and left his entire midriff exposed, something he seemed to take particular enjoyment in on Pig Night at Lux. Light would often find men and women worshiping his body sucking at his open nipples and blowing his cock till inevitably Mello came all over them. 

Light had no idea how the demon hadn’t been arrested yet for indecent exposure. 

He stretched luxuriously before climbing out of the bed and getting into a silky almost see through robe. He had been told he resembled a panther when he moved and he was quite happy with that reputation. 

“Soooooo” Mello asked in a sing-song voice, “how were they?” 

Light shrugged. “Pretty good. The African American one,” - 

“Dan” Mello interrupted. 

“What?” Light was confused. 

Mello rolled his eyes. “His name is Dan. Which you would know if you bothered getting their names.” Light shrugged. “Eh” he said. “Anyway Dan is surprisingly flexible for someone as built as he is. I had him bent like a pretzel for a good half hour there.” Mello laughed at the imagery.

“Good for you. I’m gonna assume that considering they’re still fucked out, a good time was had by all.” Light couldn’t help the mischievous smile as he nodded. 

“So what do you want me to do with them?” he asked Light as he made his way to the bar in the living room where a pot of scalding hot Arabic coffee waited for him. Light took a deep sip of the rich brew before replying. “Let them sleep in,” he said. “They’ve earned it. But I want them out by midday. “Mello snorted. You’re going soft, old man” 

A look of horror crossed his face as he said this and Lights eyes went bright red while pitch black wings erupted from his back. He was across the room in a second grabbing Mello by his throat and lifting him up in the air. “What did you say?!” He said. His voice was deathly quiet. Mello who was gagging from the pressure on his windpipe managed to say “I’m sorry, My Lord” before he started choking, fruitlessly trying to pry Light’s hands from his throat. Light held him like that for a few more seconds before dropping him to the ground where Mello lay gasping for air for a few seconds. Light bent down, his coffee still held delicately in his hand before he said, “Never call me soft again.” Mello, a look of terror in his face nodded vigorously. 

Light got to his feet and smiled at Mello giving him a hand to help him up. Mello got up still rubbing his neck and moved back a few feet from Light. Light sat down in a luxurious armchair still sipping at his coffee before asking, “So any news to report, last night?” Mello immediately started giving his breakdown on the night's events. His voice was initially stiff and angry but his boisterous nature soon got the better of him, and he was soon telling Light all about the three bachelorette parties that had been held there last night. Mello had fucked at least two of the brides to be while their gay best friends had fucked him. Then Mello had found a group of guys and led them into his dungeon. Even Light dared not go in there. He’d heard stories about the things Mello got up to in there, and while his victims always left alive they almost always left scarred both mentally and physically. And yet they kept coming back. Mello’s dungeon was one of the many reasons Lux had such a thriving business. 

Mello started going into how he had tied up three victims in the air all of them connected by their cocks, and was just getting into the juicy details about how he was going to whip the shit out of them, when the elevator to Light’s penthouse dinged and Misa Amane, Lights greeter at Lux stepped inside. 

Light gave a definitive sigh of relief as Mello’s story was cut short. Mello glared at him, but wisely didn't say anything. Light turned his chair to greet her and watched as she came skidding to a halt staring at Light with her mouth gaping open. Light suddenly remembered he had put on his almost non existent robe which meant she could see everything. An evil smile crossed his face and Light casually unfolded his legs allowing her to clearly see his massive cock which was rock hard once again. . 

The poor girl almost fainted but managed to stay standing clutching the binder in her hand as if for dear life. “Yes Misa?”, Light said in his sulteriest voice. He knew the effect it would have on her, and her cheeks went bright red just as he predicted. Light had known from the moment he had interviewed her that MIsa had a massive crush on him, and she also knew it would never be reciprocated. While Light wasn't completely averse to fucking woman once in a while, his preference ran almost exclusively towards men and Misa knew this. 

While LIght could tell straight away that she was almost as dumb as a bag of rocks, she had a very bubbly and airy personality, which made her an ideal greeter for his club. She was also surprisingly strong willed when necessary and had shown more than a few of the more rowdy club goers who tried to demand entrance, how deceptively strong she was. She had even laid out a couple of them. Of course she always had Anthoney Rester as a backup. The bouncer was built like a brick shithouse and Light had never seen a situation he hadn't been able to handle, including Light’s massive cock up his ass on a fairly regular basis. 

Light steepled his fingers as he waited for the poor girl to recover. Misa gave a squeak before rushing forward and handing Light the binder in her arms, and then speeding out of the penthouse as fast as possible. Light couldn't help himself and he and Mello cracked up with laughter at the poor girls over the top reaction. 

He figured he would try to be a bit more modest for her sake the next time she came to deliver something. He didn't want to kill her after all. 

Light opened the binder and stared at the contents. His event planner/accountant Teru Mikami had done a fantastic job as usual and laid out all the upcoming events for the next day in neat categorical order, along with all the related figures and numbers for running and financing them. He had even estimated profits and Light knew he was normally almost inhumanly accurate with these estimates. 

Teru Mikami was single mindedly devoted to Light and the only mortal who truly knew who Light was, as he had been the only person on the beach when Light’s portal from Hell had opened up. He had been about to commit suicide by jumping into the ocean when Light had emerged, wings akimbo. 

Staring at the God like figure before him Mikami had collapsed to the ground and bowed before Light in all his glory. However after he made the almost fatal mistake of calling him God (Light had very quickly and brutally cleared that misconception up), he asked if he could join Light and help him in whatever his mission was on Earth. Light made it clear that he had no interest in anything except getting away from Hell and having, as he put it, a fucking long overdue vacation. Still he allowed Mikami to join him and even let him help Light create a life on Earth. 

It was Mikami who had suggested Light find an alternative to the name Lucifer as it was incredibly conspicuous which was something Light definitely wanted to avoid, and had come up with the idea of riffing off his title as The Bringer of Light. Thus Light Morningstar was born. He had even suggested changing his last name to Yagami which meant God of the Night as some dramatic irony, however Light felt that that this was taking things a bit too far. 

Light casually flipped through the folder, his brilliant, immortal mind processing everything at lightning speed before tossing it onto the table next to him. As always Mikami had done an excellent job and Light was very tempted to reward him as such. He didn’t fuck Mikami very often as, as much fun as it could be to have someone worship you, they didn’t make for the best bedmates. He supposed he could always let Mikami give Light a blow job. The man had one hell of mouth on him

Light decided that he didn’t feel like getting dressed while he still had an erection and he gave an enquiring look at Mello who rolled his eyes but eagerly got down on one knee and started blowing Light in the way only a demon could. As Light was completely flame resistant Mello didn’t have to hold back the natural fire that erupted in his mouth and the result was always a blow job that had Light coming like a bomb. 

He grabbed Mello’s head and started face fucking him with abandon, knowing Mello could take and would love anything he threw at him, the more brutal the better. Light felt his orgasm about to hit him and he shoved Mello down his cock till his mouth was right up against Light’s groin and cum poured down Mello’s throat like a fountain. Mello easily swallowed everything Light gave him and Light sighed and collapsed against the back of his chair finally satiated, at least for a few hours. 

After a few minutes he got up and made his way back to the open plan bedroom. Ignoring the two models still passed out on the bed, Light opened up his expansive walk in closet and stared at the contents. Mello kept him up to date with the latest fashions, all meticulously fitted to his body. Deciding to keep it simple today, Light chose a sheer white shirt that displayed his stunning physique with slight opaque details, which helped accentuate the translucent nature of the rest of the shirt. 

Light’s underwear were always designed to show off his enormous junk, and he normally wore designer jockstraps with the front pouch being almost non-existent. The black pants he put on were practically molded to his legs and the shoes as always were of the highest quality and style. Finally Light threw on a casual jacket that matched the pants perfectly, and keeping it open would help guide anyones eyes straight to Light’s incredibly defined pecs. 

Light never had to brush his hair as it always naturally fell into place. Closing the closet doors behind him, Light paused by the models on the bed and then shrugged and grabbed the blond’s ass cheeks and opened them up to where he could see his cum leaking out of it. Light dove in being careful not to get anything on his clean clothes. By the time he was done he was fairly sure he had emptied out at least a gallon of cum from the blonde, and he licked his lips to make sure he had gotten everything. Light had a fine appreciation for the taste of his own cum and one his many fetishes was to drink it straight from someone he had squirted it into the night before.

It was a pity he didn't have enough time to sample the African American as well, but he did have an appointment to get to and this was one of the rare ones he did not want to be late for. Mello stepped into line beside him as they made their way into the elevator to head downstairs. On the way down Light casually groped Mello while checking his emails on his phone. Mello groaned with pleasure and by the time they reached the bottom his eleven inch cock was hard as a rock. Light gave an evil smile at Mello as he walked away leaving Mello with a rock hard erection and no one to satiate it. Mello glared at him and gave him the finger as Light chuckling, left the front doors. 

His Chevrolet Corvette was already waiting outside for him and Light got in and sped away from Lux towards his meeting. About half twenty minutes later he pulled up next to a high rise office block. Taking the elevator to the top floor he entered the Lidner Modeling Agency.


	2. The Receptionist and the Models

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light needs some new dancers for Lux. Of course all male models need to pass a rigorous screening process conducted by Light himself! Oh and a receptionist makes Light feel welcome.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is pure smut. Hope y'all enjoy!

The massively successful business took up the entire top floor and was bustling with incredibly hot models and workers all moving about very quickly. The receptionist who was practically a model himself, immediately recognised Light and came over to greet him with a huge smile. Light could sense the raw animalistic attraction the man had for him and was already determined to fuck him senseless before he left. 

The receptionist escorted Light to a conference room with opaque glass walls. While it was impossible to see exactly what was happening in there Light knew it was pretty easy to get a good idea of what shenanigans took place inside. The receptionist whose name tag read ‘Shinichi Izumi’ apologised to Light on behalf of Miss Lidner’s tardiness as she was stuck in unforeseen traffic and was going to be a bit late. However he assured Light that Miss Lidner made it very clear he was to make Light as comfortable as possible until she arrived. Shinichi didn't even bother with subtlety as, as he was telling Light all this, he casually unbuttoned the top button of his shirt. 

Light gave an appreciative smile at the man and beckoned him over and before Shinichi knew what was happening Light had him straddling himself in the chair while he furiously made out with the hot receptionist. Light was about to slip his hands under Shinichi's shirt when Shinichi reflexively tucked his hands together as if to stop Lights hands from going any higher. 

Light’s eyebrows shot up and he gave a look of imperious command at Shinichi who reluctantly moved his hands away. As Light’s fingers easily opened his shirt buttons, Shinichi’s face went bright red and he looked away clearly embarrassed, and Light finally understood. Hidden underneath the shirt was a massive diagonal scar that covered the whole front of his chest. It appeared to be old as it was fully healed but Light could understand why Shinichi thought he needed to keep this hidden. Light leaned forward and kissed the scar and started rubbing his hands appreciatively all over Shinichi’s stomach. focusing on his scar in particular. Shinichi gasped and stared disbelieving at Light who grabbed him by the hair and pulled his head down so he could make out with his neck. He moved up to Shinichi’s ear nibbling on the lobe and felt him squirming with desire in Light’s lap. As he let go of his ear Light whispered to him “Never apologise for being different” in his devil voice. 

The reaction was instantaneous and he felt Shinichi go rock hard in a second. Light easily lifted him up onto the table while still sitting on the chair and ripped down Shinichi’s pants and stared with appreciation at the cock in front of him which was not huge but beautifully shaped and leaking pre-cum like a faucet. Light dove down onto Shinichi’ cock, swallowing it in one go. He gave a powerful but short blowjob as Shinichi did not last long under these ministations. He came like a firehose down Light’s throat and Light gulped it all down appreciating the unique flavor he found every mortal possessed in their cum. 

However Light was far from done and he leaned back in his chair while undoing his zipper and hauling out his enormous cock. Shinichi jumped off the table, got on his knees and swallowed Light’s cock with abandon, going up and down and using his tongue in a way that showed Light he was dealing with experience. After a few minutes of this Light could see Shinichi was getting hard again and he pulled the man over onto his lap facing Light, and aimed his rock hard cock at Shinichi’s asshole. Shinichi stared at him in shock as Light’s cock buried itself in his ass slowly and smoothly one inch at a time. 

Light knew he was marveling at how little pain there was and how amazing it felt and he got up off his chair and carried Shinichi, still impaled on his cock and started fucking him up against the glass. Light could see the outline of multiple people watching outside and got even harder. If there was one thing that got Light off on more than anything, it was performing for a crowd. Shinichi was yelling his pleasure at the top of his lungs, his words incomprehensible and Light slammed him up against the glass one final time before cumming inside Shinichi’s asshole so hard he had to sit back down on the chair while Shinichi slumped against him still impaled on Light’s cock. It was a good thing Lidner had installed bulletproof glass this time. The last time he had done that, the glass had shattered which made for a very embarrassing spectacle. 

Light cursed under his breath when he realised Shinichi had cum all over his shirt but a simple burst of will dissipated it leaving his shirt perfectly clean. Light was more upset about not having another taste of the man's cum. While he waited for the man to recover Light casually made out with his long delicious neck making sure to leave plenty of hickies. 

It was to this scene that Halle Lidner in her perfectly tailored business suit walked in. She gave a big smile as she saw Shinichi balanced on top of Light’s cock, who when he saw his boss walk in wrenched himself off of Light wincing at the pain and stammering his apologies as he put his suit pants back on, trying to make himself look as presentable as possible under the circumstances. 

Lidner held up her hand which brought his apologies to a halt. “Tell me Shinichi, what did I ask you over the phone when you told me Mr Morningstar had arrived?” Shinichi looked apprehensive. “You told me to take care of him and make him as comfortable as possible?” Lidner turned toward Light. “And were you comfortable Mr Morningstar?” Light smiled and nodded once. “Very comfortable Miss Lidner” 

“In that case” Lidner said, “you did exactly what I asked of you.” She motioned to the door. “Now shoo. I have important business to discuss with Mr Morningstar and the phones wont answer themselves. “Shinichi stared in shock at her for a few seconds before hurrying to the door and leaving the room. As he stepped outside there were cheers and catcalls from his co-workers and Light could feel Shinichi's embarrassment from inside the conference room. 

Light relaxed luxuriously back in the leather recliner before casually tucking his cock back in his pants. Lidner sighed in disappointment but she was a professional first and foremost. “So Mr Morningstar, I have some new prospects for your club we need to discuss.” Light leaned forward in anticipation. Lidner never failed to provide the kind of talent he needed at his club and he looked forward to seeing what she had on offer. 

She pulled out her laptop and the big screen TV on the opposite wall turned on showing six incredibly good looking men and women. Three of each. Light wasn’t interested in people who were only good looking and in shape. He needed people who had charisma and confidence pouring out of every pore. Someone who could command a stage and make any man or woman fall in lust with them in a moment. They also had to be willing to have sex with certain very high rolling clients. Light always screened anyone who wanted to fuck his dancers and there was rigorous security to protect them, but it was an important part of the job. 

Light nodded at the woman. “I'm assuming you had Rem screen the females as per usual?” Lidner nodded “Of course. It's not my first day, although I have seen you sample one of the women every now and then which puzzles me.” Light sighed. “I appreciate all mortals however I do have a definite bend toward the male side of your kind.” 

Lidner was used to Light’s weird way of phrasing things like this, so she did not blink at Light’s use of ‘mortals’. “Fair enough, however we do still have, as per your request, the three men to screen. Shall I send for them?” Light nodded. “I want all three of them in here together. They're going to be working long hours together and I need to make sure they can get along.” 

Lidner paged Rem to have the three models sent in. All of them were wearing t-shirts and shorts with sneakers except for the Japanese model who was wearing a kimono. Lidner knew Light liked them in clothes that he could remove expeditiously. Light looked over them critically as they stared at him nervously. It was well known that working at Lux was hard work and you needed to be able to adapt to almost any situation, but the pay and the tips were incredible and a good dancer could come out of the job with a hefty nest egg to start one's life. 

Light glanced over all of them. As usual variety was the order of the day. One was a 6’3 Japanese model who was exactly Light’s preference, especially his build. Light could tell by his bulge he was packing, although this was of course a requirement for working at Lux. The next one was an American classic. Rigged jawline, beautiful blond hair and a V that Light knew he would spend many hours licking in the next few nights. The final model was Hispanic with stunning dark skin and biceps that could hold their own gun show. 

Light was impressed. As always Lidner exceeded his expectations. He stood up and stalked, panther-like, around his prey, casually rubbing a hand up against a thigh or slowly running his hand down their chests. He was waiting for the most minute flinch or tick to see how comfortable they were being felt up. He then blatantly grabbed the American and the Japanese models' bulges and gave them an appreciative squeeze. Besides for a small gasp of surprise neither of them moved. He repeated the same maneuver on the Hispanic model with similar results. 

He then stalked back to his chair and sat down. “Now if you want to work at Lux you're going to have to be incredibly flexible, both on the dance floor but also sexually”. He casually motioned the Hispanic model over.” Show me what you got. And remember I want you to pull out all the stops.” he said with a smoldering look in his eyes. “Our clients don't tip thousands of dollars for a simple stripshow.” 

The model stalked forward as the standard club music started blaring over the speakers. He stopped before Light’s chair and started swaying sensuously to the music in the room. Light appreciated how he was thrusting his package forward in a way that was subtle but still caught the eye. After a few minutes of teasing and coming close but not quite touching, he started rubbing up against Light before pulling a one eighty and climbing into Lights lap and his hands were somehow everywhere at once while his ample ass was almost doing its own show on Light's cock who was hard as a rock again. Light could feel him slip his hands underneath his shirt and feel him up before suddenly pulling them away and in a languid, fluid movement the model pulled his own shirt off his chest, revealing a smooth eight pack that had Light breathing extra hard in anticipation. 

Somehow he had removed Light’s shirt and jacket and a minute later the model's pants had vanished and his magnificent ten inch cock which was as hard as Light’s, was back in Light’s lap, grinding up against his bare chest. Before Light knew what was happening his pants and underwear were gone and the model was on his knees virtually worshiping Light’s cock although not putting it in his mouth but rather teasing him relentlessly before climbing up again on Light’s chest and aggressively making out with him. He then presented his cock to Light who didn’t hesitate to swallow the whole thing down stunning even the hyper aggressive model for a moment before he started face fucking Light. Light was impressed as the most models were either too timid or too aggressive when face fucking a client. It took a professional to feel how another person was handling a cock and this model had it down to an art. 

Suddenly his cock was gone and before Light could blink the model was back on the floor his mouth around Light’s cock swallowing him down in one smooth motion before making his way back up again, using his tongue all the time to make Light feel like he was being sucked by a human fleshlight. 

After aggressively sucking Light for a few minutes he turned his back on Light and started reverse grinding down on him and Light could feel his ass clutching at his cock as he worked his way up and down. This was the moment Light was truly waiting for. If a model was fully comfortable being fucked in public then he knew he had the final attribute needed to work at Lux, although Light was not complaining about the testing method. And then he felt his cock sliding inside the model's holw who slowly descended down on his cock groaning at the pleasure it brought him. Light could very easily tell when someone was into being fucked by him and this model was definitely into it. After a few minutes of the model fucking him, Light took over grabbing the model and bending him in half over the table before going to town and railing his ass and then switching it up again by forcing one of his legs up in the air so he was basically doing the splits while Light fucked him. Light heard a gasp of appreciation, and he saw Linder in the corner not even bothering to hide that she was masturbating while watching them. This was after all one of their mutually agreed upon benefits. Light got to try out any model she brought to him, and she got to watch and enjoy. 

He gave her an evil grin before casually lifting the model into his arms and, using his demonic strength, started rabbit fucking him while holding him up in the air. The model let out a shout of pleasure and started coming all over himself, right as Light started shooting up his asshole groaning his pleasure in the models ear. The model slumped to the floor and it took a few moments before he was coherent enough to gather his clothes and move back in line. 

The other models looked almost relieved clearly thinking with Light spent, they wouldn’t have to perform in public like this. Oh where they in for a nasty surprise. Light reached over to the table and gathered some wet wipes and wiped down his cock and balls before settling back down in the chair and motioning for the American model to come forward. Light was saving the best for last. 

Startled, the man walked towards Light clearly not expecting him to want another performance but then he realized Light was still as hard as he was before, and he immediately strutted over to do his own show for Light. While the Hispanic model exuded sensuality the American one had the classic American overconfidence and authority, and his dance and strip tease was far more aggressive than the Hispanic models. Not that Light was complaining. Every model had their strengths and uses and there was definitely a need for hyper aggressive, dominant models. While he wouldn’t test it now, Light knew he was going to top the fuck out this model before long. 

After smoothly stripping off his clothes he shoved his cock into Light’s mouth and started aggressively face fucking him, however Light could feel that he was also sensing if Light could handle what he was giving him. He quickly realized that Light had no gag reflex and shoved his cock in all the way down to the root holding Light's face there aggressively. Light however was no passive participant and worked his throat forcing the American to pull out before he came too soon. Light smirked at him and the model smirked right back before pulling Light out from the Chair and sitting down himself. He then pulled Light onto his lap where he proceeded to aggressively suck and lick every inch of Light’s six pack before making his way back up to Light’s throat and mouth working him over while simultaneously working his fingers down Lights crack to his asshole and before Light knew it he had three fingers working him open. 

He then grabbed Lights ample asscheecks and started kneading them aggressively while working his cock into Lights hole, carefully watching Light's expression to make sure he wasn’t hurting him. Little did he know he could have shoved his cock into Light completely raw and unlubed, no matter what size, but this consideration was important for other, more regular, clients. After seeing Light could take it, he started power fucking him taking charge aggressively and after over ten minutes of this, he carried Light over to the table still fucking him. He climbed on the table with Light before literally bending him in half and hammering away at his ass so hard Light was worried even the reinforced table wouldn’t be able handle it. Fortunately it easily took the force of the fucking and after manipulating him into multiple positions Light started squeezing the muscles in his ass rigorously and working over the model’s cock so hard he bellowed his pleasure before shooting his cum all the way up Lights hole but not stopping fucking Light until he was completely finished cumming. Light could hear Lidner shamelessly cumming in the background. 

With a groan the American got up off the table and made his way back to the lineup not even bothering to put his clothes back on. Light noticed that the model was still semi hard even after the session he’d had with Light and he knew he had struck a goldmine with that one. 

Light smoothly got off the table and sat down again on the chair staring challengingly at the Japanese model as if to say, ‘Let’s see you beat those two’. 

The Japanese model slinked forward and Light’s breath caught in his throat. Unlike the other two he was wearing a kimono that covered almost everything although he had it belted to show off his incredibly slim waist. But it was the way he moved that had Light’s breath catching. He moved exactly like a shy, virgin with just enough innocence to pull it off. He even kept his hands hidden and Light knew he had chosen right to keep this one till the end. 

The model gracefully moved forward until he was almost in front of Light, before he slowly and sensually removed his long delicate hands from the enveloping sleeves of his Kimono. Light almost felt self consciousness in his nakedness now, and that turned him on even more. The model slowly felt up Light, almost exactly like a virgin feeling up their first love and Light groaned at the anticipation. He knew he could dominate this model in a heartbeat and yet it was the submission and the innocence that was the true turn on here, and he forced himself to stay still as the model, still in his Kimono side saddled Lights lap and hid his face in Light’s neck as if too shy to display himself. 

However Light could feel his lips working their way along his throat tentatively before he moved his face in front of Lights and slowly moved in for the kiss. Light would’ve given this model an Oscar if he could’ve. He knew that this model was an experienced escort and yet he could feel the innocence and vulnerability bleeding off of him and it was fucking with his mind in all the right ways. 

Light had no compunctions about returning the kiss and fell into the role of experienced lover, teaching his young virgin about the intimacy of kissing. After a few minutes of dominating the models mouth, the model got up from Light and in the most erotic way possible, stripped himself of his Kimono revealing nothing underneath. He gave an abashed look at Light as if embarrassed at his actions. 

Light was grateful he was immortal because this might’ve killed him. The model then smoothly dropped to his knees and with the softest of touches he grasped Light’s cock in his fist and started jerking him before he moved onto the tip of Lights cock and kissing it gently before he started licking it working his way from the base, all the way to the top. It took all of Light’s willpower not to shove his cock down this upstarts mouth and face fuck him till he choked on Light’s cum. After licking his cock for a while he finally took it into his mouth and slowly worked his way up and down, each time taking in a little more until he had all of Light’s cock embedded in his mouth. 

It was then he looked up at Light and instead of innocence and demureness there was a look or raw sexual primacy and Light knew the act was over. He promptly grabbed the model hair and started pounding his face so hard he knew he was risking the models life and yet he couldn’t care. If the model passed out while sucking him off then he didn’t deserve to work at Lux anyway. However it was only a few seconds later and Light was coming down the models throat, pouring his cum straight into the models stomach. Light could feel his throat gulping and moving around his cock and he kept the model's mouth plastered against the root of his cock until he had finished pouring everything he had into him. 

Then Light released him and the model pulled his head off of Light slumping to his hands and knees and gasping for air. Light gathered him up into his arms and for a moment just cuddled the model into himself enjoying the warmth and closeness of the contact. However it wasn’t long before his fingers made their way underneath the model and started fingering his tight hole. Immediately the model buried his face in Light’s neck and Light gave a wicked chuckle knowing that the innocent act was back on again. Light knew in a society obsessed with politeness and being presentable, this model was going to be very popular. 

Considering this was his fourth time coming today Light’s patience was at an end. After making sure the model’s hole was nice and open Light spurted enough precum to make sure his cock was solidly lubed up and then he flipped the model around so he was basically doing a handstand on the floor facing the other two models who were openly jerking off to the scene in front of them. Then Light stood up and plunged his cock down into the Japanese model bottoming out in one push. The model's face bugged out and he opened his mouth in a silent scream as Light started hammering away determined to punish this model for daring to make him feel things. The model's eyes rolled up his head and his cock was rock hard as Light carried fucking the shit out of him. 

Light glanced at his watch and realized that he had very little time to make it to his next meeting. He swore under his breath. He had really wanted to spend at least an hour fucking this model into the ground to make sure he knew who was boss here, but he needed to finish this right away. And if there was one thing that could get him to come nice and quickly… he motioned for the other two models to come back over. He shoved the American model on the chair and in one move buried the american's cock in his ass and then, using his spare hand, brought the Hispanic model in close and buried his face in the man's cock. He started a rapid triple rhythm of fucking, being fucked and sucking and he could feel all three models getting close. 

Light grabbed hold of their lust and amped it up to a thousand while feeding hungrily off of it. Mortals couldn’t take this kind of pleasure for long but in about ten seconds this would all be over. With a collective scream, yell and moan they all came simultaneously, the American up Light’s hole, the Hispanic in Light’s mouth, Light up the Japanese model’s ass and the Japanese model came all over the floor. 

Light heard a soft moan coming from the corner of the room and saw that Lidner had gotten caught up in the collective orgasm although judging by some of the moaning and the horrified shouts coming from outside the conference room she hadn’t been the only one. This only grew Light’s horniness and he got a second load up the Japanese model’s ass, spanking him all the while so his cheeks were bright red. Light felt his cock slowly withdraw covered in cum and before the Japanese model knew what hit him Light had him bent over the table his face was buried inside his ass, tongue buried up his hole and sucking out every drop of cum he had deposited in there before pulling away. The sensation had driven the model into a frenzy and Light could see he was about to come again so Light wrapped his lips around the man's cock and blew him until he came again. 

And then completely drained the model collapsed on the table completely passed out. Light turned around and saw the other two models staring at him in wonder. With an evil smirk Light grabbed some wipes and perfunctorily cleaned himself off although the real cleaning was done with his magic. Then he climbed back into his clothes before walking over to a completely unflustered Lidner who didn’t look in the slightest like she’d been jerking off the entire meeting. 

“Well needless to say they’re all hired” Light breathed. Even he was slightly out of breath at this point. Lidner nodded not surprised. “I’m glad you approve, Mr Yagami,” she said, getting up to escort him to the door. Light looked back at the three models who were all nude and completely fucked out and smiled to himself. This was definitely one of his top interviews he had ever done. They made their way out and Light saw a bunch of flustered employees as they passed by and the receptionist went bright red as Light casually strolled up to him and dropped a jet black card with his personal number on the desk,and reached right over to his ear and breathed “Call me” in his soft sultry voice. Shinichi’s hand flew down to cover his instant erection and Light strolled out of the office, completely satisfied with how the day was going so far. 

The next meeting was far more boring and involved his stock portfolios but Light was determined to make sure he was very comfortable in this world and with his unique insight into human hearts and minds as well as his brilliant immortal mind he was able to play the stock market like a fiddle. 

The meeting took way longer than he expected and it was already afternoon before he headed back to Lux. As he pulled up next to the valet station and got out the car, he saw Mikami running over to him looking harried. Light groaned under his breath. Mikami was fanatically devoted to his job and took even the slightest thing going wrong as a pure catastrophe and slight against his God. Fortunately he was very easy to shut up if he got too carried away, so Light let him fall into step next to him and listened with half an ear as Mikami rambled on about the costs of the event and the tiny details that had been messed up. 

After determining that nothing major was going wrong with tonight's events he pulled Mikami aside into the coat room which happened to be empty and dropped Mikami to the floor and stuffed his cock down the man's throat. It was a sure fire way to shut him up and make the man happy, and Light was almost convinced he gave these boring diatribes just so Light would fuck him. 

Mikami's eyes glazed over in pleasure and his binder fell to the floor as he proceeded to give Light an exemplary blow job. Light came down his throat a few minutes later and he proceeded to leave a dazed Mikami lying on the coat room floor, cum dribbling down his chin. In retrospect this had been a huge mistake and Light cursed himself later on as it turned out Mikami had had something of vital importance that he never got to tell Light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next chapter will have a lot more plot development, and we finally meet L! Of course there shall still be smut! 😊


	3. Of Archangels and Detectives

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for the biggest event of the year. However Light has a surprise guest to deal with and a bargain to strike.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we actually get some plot, but no worries the smut is alive and well!

As Light walked into the main room of Lux he saw Mello directing the preparations for tonight’s event. This was actually a big one. It was the ironically named ‘Sinners Paradise’ and it was one of Light’s favorite events. Everyone in the club would be dressed in a mask and anything else was optional. Most people wore something to cover their privates, but just as many would walk around completely nude. Pretty much anything went so long as it was consensual and not against the law. Light could see multiple playrooms being set up with swing, slings and crosses. He headed upstairs knowing the event was in good hands with Mello. 

When he got to the top Light poured himself a large shot of Johnny Walker Blue and headed to his favorite armrest. He was actually feeling somewhat satiated sexually, but he knew by tonight he would be a raging sex demon ready to fuck anyone he wanted. He even fucked females on this night if he got horny enough. 

Suddenly the sound of thunderous flapping wings came from the window and Light groaned. He had a good feeling he knew exactly who it was and he was spot on. It was his younger sister, The ArchAngel Sayu. Sayu flew down and landed in front of him staring in disapproval at the drink in his hand. 

Knowing it would annoy her Light raised his glass and saluted her. “Welcome Little Sister” he intoned in a mocking, formal voice. “What brings you to this plane of existence?” 

Sayu sighed and shrugged, her wings vanishing behind her and she sat down on the couch opposite Light, staring at him with her usual annoyed expression. “When are you going to be coming back to hell Light?” She asked, a tone of eternal suffering in her voice. To be fair she had been dealing with Light’s antics for about as long as the universe had existed. 

Light grinned at her and got up to refill his glass. “We’ve been over this Little Sister. Every single time you come to try and convince me, and every time I tell you I’m not going back. I really don’t know what it's going to take to take to convince you i am never going to return to that aptly named hell-hole.” 

He turned to her and raised the bottle suggestively. “Are you sure you don’t want to join me? It tastes good and it would really help take the edge off.” Light seriously doubted any beverage in existence could take the edge off his younger sister. Suddenly a bolt of Lightning flew from her hand and shattered the bottle in his. Holding the shattered neck of the bottle, Light stared in shock at his younger sister who casually lifted the hand she threw the Lightning bolt from, and blew on it, smoke blowing away from her breath. 

After a second of getting over his shock at her action, Light gave an evil grin. “Sayu” he said in a delighted voice, “Look who still has a sense of humor! If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes I never would’ve believed it.” 

Sayu glared at him before standing up and pacing up and down the room. Light decided to let her tire herself out so he sat back on the couch and drank his whisky while she carried on pacing throwing him dirty looks while muttering under her breath. 

Suddenly she was back on the couch and she waved her hand. Immediately the bottle flew back together and the liquid flowed back inside, undamaged and pure. “I'll take that drink now,” she said, giving Light an imperious look. Light sighed and rolled his eyes but got up and poured her a full glass of the whisky before taking it over and handing it to her. 

She sniffed the glass suspiciously and looked up at Light with her eyes narrowed. He simply smiled and took another long sip of his whiskey. Sayu grabbed the cup and took one long sip before smacking her lips and putting it down on the table. “Ok that is a very good whiskey”, she said begrudgingly. She sighed and looked at Light with an almost pleading expression on her face, “What can I do to convince you to return? Father is furious and he said I’m not to return to heaven until I convince you to take your rightful place back in Hell.” 

Light spat out his drink in fury. “WHAT!” He shouted, staring enraged at Sayu. “Are you telling me that the old shit is refusing to let you back into heaven until I return to Hell?” Sayu winced at Light’s term for their maker and then seemed to wilt and nodded in reply. 

“That’s fucking blackmail!” It was Light’s turn to pace up and down the room. Light almost admired his father's move here. He knew that even though Light hid it well, he had a massive soft spot for his younger sister and would do almost anything to make her happy. “He can't do this!” Light fumed. Sayu sighed. “Unfortunately he can. The gates of heaven are as closed to me, as they are to you right now.” 

Light hadn’t even thought about those incredible gates in millennium, The last he had seen of them was as they slammed closed behind him, right before he hurtled down into what was to become Hell. 

Light glared at her for a second before raising his hand. A brilliant slit of white light split the air in front of them before opening up into a massive portal. Light bellowed a single word into its depths “FATHER!” 

The air around the portal trembled and Sayu was looking at him with an expression of absolute panic. “Are you insane!?” She screamed, as wind started howling out of the hole in front of them. Light however didn’t give a shit. Perhaps he had been away from heaven too long but he wasn’t about to let the being who threw him out of heaven for eternity for one act of rebellion, dictate how he lived his life. 

Suddenly the wind calmed, a brilliantly glowing orb emerged and a voice that practically oozed love and care issued forth. “What is it my Child?” The raw power of that voice almost brought Light to his knees and it was with great difficulty that he remained standing. Sayu had already prostrated herself on the floor. 

“So are we not all knowing these days?” Light scoffed. “Shouldn’t you know exactly why I called you here?” 

Somehow the ball, which was completely generic on all sides, turned and faced him. The voice now had a distinct tone of annoyance in it, which was enough for the whole room to start trembling. “I was trying to start this off on a good note My Child, but it seems you want to go straight to the hard part. Very well. We both know why you called me here and my answer stays, Your sister may return to Heaven when you agree to return to Hell. I believe humans call that symmetry” the voice added, almost as an afterthought. 

Light felt his own anger starting to boil over again. “That is blatant blackmail and you know it!” He almost shouted. “If it wasn’t, you would have chosen any of my other siblings to come down with this ultimatum, but you chose the one you know I actually give two shits about.” 

The voice said nothing so Light continued. “If you are indeed all powerful and all knowing, why not just throw me back into Hell yourself and lock the door”. He gave a challenging glare at the bubble of light knowing he might have just sealed his fate. The voice gave a sigh. “I don’t wish to force you to do anything Lucifer”, it replied. 

“Light!” Light automatically corrected. 

“Light?” The voice said. For a moment it sounded almost confused. “I thought that was just a moniker you were using in the mortal realm to hide yourself. “Nope” Light replied. “That’s what I go by now. It's a much better name than Lucifer and it's ironic.” 

An undertone of mirth pervaded the voice as it replied. “I like it. Very well Light, I will make a deal with you. I will allow your sister access back into Heaven on one condition.” The mirth gave way to a tone of finality. “You will allow Sayu to come down at least once a week and try and convince you to go back to Hell. She will not force you, but you will at least let her plead her case each time.” 

Light groaned. “You have got to be kidding me!” He responded. “I have a life down here father and as much as I love my little sister”, he glanced down at Sayu who was still prostrated on the floor, “I have no intention of letting her put a crimp in my current lifestyle.” 

The voice was silent for a moment. “All right, let it not be said that I am without mercy, Once a week and it will be during a time when you are not ‘occupied’.” Light could swear he heard a distinct note of sarcasm during that word. 

Light considered for a moment and then nodded. “Excellent” the voice said, every syllable dripping with satisfaction. “Thus concludes our business.” Immediately the bubble vanished inside the portal, which closed behind it. 

Light had the distinct feeling he had just been manipulated into accepting the situation, but at the moment he didn’t care. His father could have easily refused and made Sayu stay on Earth until Light returned and he knew that would’ve destroyed her and by proxy him. Within a week he would’ve returned to hell just to spare her. Light had never been able to watch her suffer. Now Michael on the other hand…

He watched as Sayu slowly got up off the floor staring at him with an incredulous look on her face. “I can't believe you got away with that!” She exclaimed. “I thought for sure he was going to throw you into Hell himself after that little stunt.” 

Light scoffed “Oh please, that would actually require him to come down from on high to do something himself, and he hasn’t bothered doing that since creation.” 

Sayu looked scandalized. “He is our father Light, you should at least show him some respect.” However Light couldn’t help but see how relieved she looked now, and decided not to push the matter further. 

He raised his glass and toasted Sayu. “To getting back into Heaven and staying out of Hell” 

Sayu rolled her eyes but returned the toast. “So how's thing going down here?” She asked. "It must be fun being in a place where you have no authority and can't do or punish whomever you want” 

Light raised an eyebrow at her “Subtle”

She shrugged looking completely unabashed. “You can’t blame an angel for trying”

Light laughed and took another sip. “In response to your pathetic argument, I love it here. Humans are fascinating creatures and there's so many different types and flavors to appreciate. I fucked six of them so far today and that number will only go up drastically by tonight.” 

Sayu looked puzzled. “I don’t understand,” she said. "In hell you could fuck any demon or human soul you wanted, and never had to worry about gaining their consent or trust to do it. Why would you choose to replace that with this?” She pointed in a very generic way all around her. 

Light put down his whisky. “I don’t expect you to understand little sister but fucking mortals who want you to fuck them, and only do it for the pure desire of the act is a high that I never stop getting off on. I would fuck one mortal with free will over a million demons.” 

Sayu gave him a condescending look of disbelief but then threw back the rest of her whisky and got up off the couch. “Well you’re clearly being irrational, but there's always next time.” She shrugged her shoulders and her wings burst forth. 

Light arched an eyebrow. “Going already?” He asked. “I’m having a really good party in a few hours. Who knows, you might even enjoy it.” 

Sayu rolled her eyes again. “Not in a million years Light Morningstar.” This sentence had a very different meaning when spoken by an immortal but Light had a feeling with some time she would come around. He stepped forward and hugged his sister awkwardly around her wings. 

She stared at him shocked, which was unsurprising considering he hadn’t hugged her in over a millennia however after a few seconds she hugged him back. “It was good to see you again little sister,” he said. “Even though you are trying to send me back to purgatory.” 

Sayu gave a wry chuckle. “Oh believe me Light you’ve only seen the start of my attempts to convince you. I'll see you next week.” Then with a flap of her wings she was gone leaving Light alone coddling his half empty glass of whisky. He saluted the space she had just vacated and downed the rest of the glass. 

Without turning around he said, “You can come out now Mello”. Mello sheepishly appeared from behind the divider near the elevator. 

“How long have you been there for?” Light asked, still facing the balcony where Sayu had vanished. 

“Not too long. Maybe a few minutes. Long enough to hear you chew out God himself.” He came up next to Light staring at him, half in admiration, half in incredulity. “I can't believe you spoke to the creator like that!” He exclaimed. “And you somehow got away with it as well,” he said shaking his head in bemusement. 

Light handed him his empty glass before heading back to his chair. “I’m the poster boy for rebellion, Mello” he declared dramatically opening his arms wide. “It wouldn’t be normal if I didn’t give some attitude.”

He stared moodily into the new cup of whisky Mello had handed him. “The old man still somehow managed to manipulate me into letting her come and try to convince me to go back to Hell.” He snorted and threw back half the cup in one go. “Like that’s ever going to work.”

Light shook his head and set down his cup. “How’s preparations going downstairs? Is everything ready to go for tonight?” Mello nodded. “Almost everything is ready. I have all the main playrooms setup and the line is already around the block to get in.” 

He gave an evil grin. “I love how many people in this prudish country are willing to line up in the open, for the year's biggest orgy. I’m going to enjoy tonight!” He was absentmindedly stroking the whip he always carried in his belt. 

Light looked at his watch. Only two more hours till the doors opened. As always he would let the party get into full swing before going down and joining. The thing he really liked about this party was the mask. It allowed him some form of anonymity although his cock was almost as well known as his face due to its prodigious size. 

Fortunately there were always newbies at these parties that Light could fuck and he loved nothing more then breaking in a ‘Sinners Paradise’ virgin. 

Light went to take a long, well deserved bath as Mello headed downstairs. As he entered the bathroom Light signaled his resident incubus, Matt, to fill it up for him. Matt was unable to come out in public very often, due to his extremely noticeable bat-like wings, that unlike Light, he couldn’t just dismiss. 

It was mainly on event nights or during weeks like comic con where people would assume he was wearing fake wings, that Matt was able to come out in public. Matt and Mello were as close to a couple as demons could possibly be. Meaning Mello fucked Matt and tortured him more often then he did anyone else, although Light had caught them cuddling together when they thought no one was looking, which had Light suspecting being on Earth was affecting them far more than they were willing to admit. 

Light slid into the bath and sat in the boiling hot water which would have roasted any mortal alive for about an hour before beckoning Matt over to start washing his body. Matt’s hand’s were pure magic, quite literally, and Light felt the tingles of lust magic flowing through his body. 

Matt worked over his entire body and Light fell into an almost translike state as he washed Light’s hair giving him a scalp massage that never failed to make Light moan in pure bliss. 

Matt had a method and he would always work his way down from Light’s head, spending extra time on his chest and paying close attention to his nipples before slowly making his way down to Light’s feet. He never touched Light’s cock or ass till right at the end as he liked to save the best for last. 

Before Matt washed his feet, Light felt him licking the sole of his foot before taking each of Light’s toes one by one and sucking on them like a sweet. This never failed to get Light’s engine going and by time Mello was done, Light’s cock was sticking halfway out of the water waiting for Matt to lavish it with attention. 

Matt massaged his hands up Light’s legs slowly working his way up his muscular, slender, thighs before coming to rest on Light’s cock and started jerking him off with deliberate casual strokes. 

Light lay back in the tub, letting his head rest on the towel propped over the edge and fell into the blissful ministrations of his own personal incubus. Of course this drove Mello mad with jealousy and Light would often call him into the bathroom, ostensibly to talk about Lu,x but really it was to make him watch while Matt was working him over. Mello would watch with a murderous glare on his face as Matt gave Light the ultimate fuck using all his tricks and powers to extend the session. 

Both Light and Matt benefited from this. Light obviously got a world class fuck session, and Mello in a fit of jealous rage would drag Matt over to to his dungeons and make him pay for daring to have sex with Light, something Matt reveled in. 

However there wasn’t much time tonight and the festivities had already started so Light just let Matt work him over for a bit before telling him to fill him up with lust magic. Matt reluctantly let go after fulfilling Light’s orders, and Light got out of the bath, instantly drying himself with a touch of hellfire and made his way to his closet to pick out his ‘clothes’ for the night. 

Tonight was all about blatant showmanship and Light was a master at this. The mask he wore was a classic devils mask with horns that hid his upper face but left his mouth free for other activities. 

Light pulled out a custom jockstrap that he had ordered for the occasion. The straps on either side helped firm up his ample ass cheeks however the true artistry was in the front, where the straps came to a solid gold cockring that pushed his hardon forward aggressively, while also plumping up his massive balls. The cockring also helped Light to avoid coming right away while turning him on to the next level. .

The only other accessory he added were black Roman style sandals which also helped him avoid some of the stickier stuff left on the floor of Lux while giving the final touch to his costume. 

Light proceeded to head downstairs after relaxing for a while with a whisky to help mellow him out a little. 

As he entered the room he immediately drew the attention of everyone in the area. His raw magnetism and sexuality along with his massive cock, making him the instant ‘must-have’ of everyone around him. 

As he walked through the crowd Light felt multiple people feeling up his cock, some gently, other grasping and tugging it quite forcefully. At this event one could wear one of three armbands. Red meant no touching unless explicit permission was given, yellow meant light touching and feeling could be done but nothing explicit and green meant anything goes as far as touching went. 

Light of course had put on a green band as soon as he hit the floor. He casually made his way through the crowd, letting some of the more aggressive men (and woman) jerk him off as hard as they wanted for a few seconds before moving on. 

A particularly bold and stunning Japanese man wearing nothing but sneakers and an armband dove down on Light’s cock and swallowed him to the root in one swift lunge. Light was so impressed at this he let the man blow him for over a minute before reluctantly pulling him off and carrying on through the crowd, The man was looking mournfully after Light as he left. 

After about half an hour of wondering about and being felt up Light headed to his throne. Rester in an extremely provocative costume stood guard over it making sure no one came near enough to sit down. His husband Gevanni who was usually the head bartender stood guard on the other side in a matching costume, the one time of year Light had him switched out as he liked having them as his playthings for the night. 

As he sat down on the glorious, ornate throne, Light surveyed his domain. Everywhere he looked people where fucking, being fucked, being whipped, chained up and there were multiple orgies throughout the space. 

Light motioned for his guards to come closer and he casually reached over and grabbed their cocks, one in each hand and started stroking in an absent way focusing his attention on the floor. However it wasn’t long before he decided to blow his first load of the evening, and without even pausing he pulled Gevanni over onto his lap and slid the man down on his cock while he faced his husband. 

Light could see the expression of pure lust on Rester's face, and with a motion from Light he dove down and started making out with his husband like there was no tomorrow.

Light started fucking Gevanni with a frantic pace. The two of them together always drove him crazy with lust, and they were the closest things to friends he had in this realm or anywhere for that matter. 

At a look from Light, Rester moved over and slid his cock in alongside Light's, not once breaking contact with his husband's mouth. Gevanni groaned at the raw stretch, and before he knew it both Light and Rester were pounding him as hard as they could knowing he could take it. It was inevitable that Light would blow his load and with a groan he shot inside Gevanni, Rester coming alongside him a second later. 

Light could see dozens of people masturbating in the crowd around them, some of them being fucked while they were doing so, all of them came simultaneously, carried along on the waves of pure lust Light was emitting. 

The three of them collapsed against each other to the cheers and claps of the crowd around them and after a minute Rester gathered up his blissed out husband to carry him to one of the recovery rooms, giving Light a nod of appreciation. Rester's expression and his grasp was so tender and loving it was almost hard to believe this was the man who, not twenty four hours ago, had taken two bodybuilders and beaten the shit out of them for trying to assault one of Lux’s female dancers. 

As Light sat back his eyes wandered over to the throne next to his. Anyone was welcome to come sit on this chair and join Light as his official queen for the evening. So far no one had come to accept the challenge, on this night or any of the other Sinner’s Paradise events and there was a good reason for this. 

Protruding about two thirds of the way from the front was a massive replica of a cock, even bigger than Light’s. In order to join Light on the throne, one had to be able to take that cock all in one go. Even Gevanni had not been able to do it and his ass could take almost anything. 

However the impossible was also the point and Light was about to turn away, when something caught his eye. A young man with incredibly messy black hair was trying to surreptitiously make his way to the throne. 

Unlike most of the other attendees the only indication he gave he was at an orgy was the basic black mask he was wearing. He was wearing a very baggy white shirt and blue jeans, and surprisingly scruffy shoes. . 

He seemed to be being egged on by two men who were with him. One was a large, more hulking man with an Afro and the other had long black hair and a bumbling expression. They were also wearing basic black masks and suits for crying out loud. 

Light rolled his eyes but carried on watching intrigued as the man with the messy black hair gave one last pleading look at his companions before approaching the throne. 

At this point he had no choice but to look at Light who was staring at him. Light’s breath caught in his throat. The grey eyes underneath the mask caught his gaze with an arresting level of attention, and Light’s cock which had been softening slightly after cumming in Gevanni shot back to full attention and he could feel himself breathing harder. 

The man sat on the edge of the chair looking completely out of place and Light could see his coworkers cheering him on as moved further back until his body was right up against the enormous dildo at which point they wolf whistled and took pictures. 

The man was blushing furiously and seemed about to get up. Light of course was having none of it. He got up off his throne and towered over the man who looked up at him with wide eyes. His eyes slowly travelled up over Light’s cock and seemed stuck there until Light took his finger and raised the man’s chin till his eyes met Light’s. 

Immediately Light felt a surge of molton power that seemed to connect the two of them, something he had never felt before in his millennia of existence. Trusting his instincts Light grabbed the stranger by his chin and softly pulled him to his feet. There was no resistance, indeed he seemed to be in a trance as Light pulled him close and gathered the stranger into Light’s body, Light's enormous cock pressed up between their stomachs. Light slowly lowered his mouth to the stranger to kiss him, as he almost felt guided by fate to do so. 

A split second before their lips could connect there was an ear rattling scream from behind them and Light and the stranger whirled around to see a body lying on the floor in the middle of the dance floor, blood pooling around the body’s head. 

Immediately the stranger pulled out a badge and rushed over to the body. “Out of the way”, he exclaimed. “This is officially police business,” One of the attendees shouted out, “Just who do you think you are?” 

The stranger who had gone from nervous to authoritative in the space of a second, pulled out a badge. “I am L Lawliet, and I am a detective with the NPA.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo L's in the picture now! I had so much fun writing this chapter and figuring out how everyone from Death Note fits into this story. Hope y'all enjoy it as well. As always kudos and feedback are life!


	4. Investigation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light now knows that L is a detective, but there's something else about the strange man that's confusing Light.

Light stared at the detective in shock. He wasn’t sure what surprised him more, the fact that such an unusual looking human had caught such an interest in him, or the fact that he had been a detective. Light despised law and order and all their representatives. They reminded him of the rigidity of heaven, and were always getting in the way of him having a good time on Earth. 

However the simple fact was that Light had a corpse on the floor of his club. Light could easily tell from where he was the body was dead. He sighed and summoned a robe from his room, the diaphanous gown appearing in his hand a second later. It gave him a slight modicum of modesty which was about all the decorum he intended to show the police. 

People were trying to stampede out but the detective had already conferred with his subordinates and they had moved to block the exits. The tall one with the Afro held up a badge “Excuse me, everyone”, he shouted his voice easily carrying over the crowd, “I am detective Aizawa and that man over there by the stairs is Detective Matsuda. This is now an official crime scene. No one is to leave the area until we have had a chance to interview everyone!”

In the meantime the Detective, L Lawliet was studying the body intensely muttering to himself and inspecting the head wound. Suddenly he pulled out his cellphone and holding it in the strangest position Light had ever seen, he made a call. 

“Yes Near, I need you here now.”  
“No, I don’t know where ‘here’ is. It's some kind of club with an orgy going on inside it…”  
“Well Matsuda took me that’s how! Now hurry up and get here…”  
“Fine, I'll find out!” 

L turned and beckoned imperiously to Light. Light at any other time would have told the detective to fuck off, but he found himself walking over to the man, who put a hand over the mic and asked “Where are we?” 

Light snorted. “You are at Lux. My club”, he added, although he wasn’t sure why. 

Light could hear an audible “Ahhh” coming from the other end of the line. 

“Oh and bring backup. There’s a lot of people here we need to interview and I don’t want to have to be here all night.” He snapped the phone shut and carried on investigating the body, ignoring Light completely. 

Light stalked off and then looked around. With people looking all disoriented and trying to cover themselves up, Light summoned Mello and ordered him to find every spare blanket, towel and tablecloth and distribute them to the crowd. 

Within minutes Mello and the staff were handing out the coverings and the grateful crowd took them. Light was keeping a supernatural eye out on everyone. When he found out which piece of shit had ruined his favorite night of the year… 

Light spent the next few minutes having pleasant thoughts of the depths of hell he would throw them into. 

After a few minutes however Light couldn’t see anyone acting suspiciously so he moved up behind the detective to watch him work. He had a small magnifying glass he was using to examine the wound to the head, and he was muttering to himself, “...bruising around the base of the wound indicates blunt force trauma, and yet there’s also tiny cuts all around penetrating the skull which doesn't make sense as neither of them are big enough or deep enough to kill the victim .” 

He reached into the victims pocket and pulled out a wallet, and flipped it open turning to the ID. It belonged to one ‘Haruki Yuzami'. He was a doctor from the Kyushu region of Japan. His name rang a bell and Light remembered that he had been famous for pioneering a new way to check for mumps. 

Light took an extra close look at the wound. Fortunately L was so absorbed in his observation he wasn’t paying attention to anything else. “Isn’t that the wound from a mace?” He asked. 

L looked up at him startled. “What makes you think that?” He asked suspiciously. Light pointed at the cuts around the wound, “Blunt force trauma as well as small cuts would indicate a bludgeoning weapon but also one with sharp spikes on it. The two most obvious conclusions would be a mace or a bat with nails in it. However if it was the latter you would have seen tearing in the skin as the nails would have ripped the skin open as well. A mace however would cut without tearing ergo it makes sense.”

Of course it helped that Light had millennia of experience with every kind of weapon out there and he had seen this kind of wound thousands of times. 

L looked at him almost looking impressed. “All right” he said, “in that case how do you explain the person being dead? The wound is bad but nowhere near hard enough to kill him.” 

Light looked down at the body scanning each and every inch of it and then he saw it. His supernatural eyes could make out the small inflamed area of skin, almost hidden underneath the victims long hair. Light pointed at it and L leaped forward, excited but also cursing himself out for not spotting it sooner. 

Light almost felt bad. The only reason he had seen it was his supernatural abilities, but at the same time he felt slightly vindicated over the obnoxious detective, who’s shirt had ridden up while looking at the new clue. 

Light’s cock instantly reacted to the snow white skin underneath, as well as the clearly ample cheeks that was this man’s ass. Light was already fantasizing about sinking deep into the detective’s hole and making the man scream Light’s name as he came deep into his tight ass, as he grabbed the detective's hair and bit his neck, leaving his mark on that alabaster skin. 

Light shuddered and then forced himself out of that fantasy. He was struggling to hide his hard on as it was. Fortunately the detective's shirt had slid down and covered the tantalizing skin. Light knelt down opposite him. “So what do you think it was?” 

The detective looked at him thoughtfully. “Before i tell you what i think, I’m curious what you have deduced in the interim.” His sharp grey eyes looked up into Light’s and Light found himself very close to confessing that the only deductions he had been doing was how hard he would fuck the detective. 

Light knelt down next to the detective and looked at the wound. He noticed the slightly purple discoloration around the edges but even more importantly, and almost impossible to spot, he saw a tinge of green at the edges. Light could think of one poison that left those kinds of symptoms. He turned to L. 

“Judging by the markings around the inflamed area the man was injected with poison. The discoloration is purple but also with a slight green edge to it. The only poison in existence that does this is a very unusual one called Xyfexaline, or as it was called in medieval times The Kiss of Death. Now the only place in the world where it is manufactured, is in a remote area in China.” 

“Now as to the head wound. Why hit the man with a mace when you're going to poison him. Option one, you're trying to hide the original cause of death. Option two, you're trying to send a message. And judging by how hard he hit him I would say it was the latter. “

Light looked carefully at the wound before taking a napkin and wiping away some of the blood. It was subtle but Light could see an unfamiliar symbol indented into the dr’s skin. It looked like a pentagram but there were little spokes on the end of each point. 

Light was surprised. This was either incredibly new or so well hidden he had never come across it before in all his time in hell. 

Light pointed out the symbol on the wound to L. “Were definitely dealing either with some kind of cult or a very dangerous organization. The question is why are they targeting a Dr of all people.” 

Light leaned back and looked at L. “Of course he was the first doctor to find the new way we diagnose mumps but I can't see why someone would kill him for that.” 

He looked at L who was looking back at Light and he actually had a begrudging look of respect. “That is most impressive Mr”... he trailed off. “I never got your name.” 

Light held out his hand. “Light Morningstar, at your service” he said with a slight amount of sarcasm in his voice. The man was still law enforcement after all. 

L raised his eyebrow in surprise but then carried on. “As I was saying, that is very impressive Mr Morningstar. Your powers of deduction are some of the best I’ve seen. Almost too good if I’m being honest.” 

Light hackles immediately raised. “What are you implying?” He asked, his angry tone giving away far more than he meant it to. He was normally a lot more controlled than this. 

L had a slight smile on his face. “What I’m trying to say Mr Morningstar is I suspect you might be our Kira,” he coughed. “Sorry I meant our killer.” The look on his face was angelic. Light knew the look on his face was thunderous in counterpoint. 

“What the fuck are you talking about?” He was struggling to keep his voice down. “You were with me the entire time this thing happened.” Suddenly he gave an evil smile at the detective and stood up to tower over him. “Or have you forgotten how you were basically eye fucking my cock just a few minutes ago.” Light was using his devil voice in full strength determined to completely overwhelm the smug detective. 

To his shock and horror the detective calmly stood up and looked him in the eye completely unaffected. “While I acknowledge that you were with me at the time the murder happened, this is a large establishment and you have many employees. It is very possible you had one of them do the deed while you kept the perfect alibi.” 

Light was aware that his mouth was gaping open. He wasn’t sure what was flummoxing him more, the fact that his devil voice, which had worked on every mortal since the dawn of time wasn’t working on this one, or that he was being suspected in a murder case because he knew too much. 

The detective in the meantime was looking calmly at Light as if waiting for him to say something. Light snapped his mouth shut. “So just to clarify”, he hissed, “The two pieces of evidence against me are that this happened in a club with my employees, and that I deduced too much. Am i correct?” 

L calmly nodded. 

Light packed out laughing. “Well good luck with that. That’s some of the flimsiest evidence I’ve ever heard. And I didn’t kill that man.” He added, barely keeping himself in control. 

L was still completely calm.”I never said you did. I merely said I suspected you. Of course right now that suspicion is only about five percent, but time will tell.” 

Light glared at him. “In that case can i go? I do have a club to run and people to take care of. Or are you afraid i might murder someone while your back is turned?” 

The detective grimaced. “Please don’t say things like that Mr Morningstar. The odds of you being our killer just went up an additional three percent.”

Light growled in exasperation and stormed off. He went to talk with Melo to see how things were going. Luckily Matt had had a chance to hide himself before everything went down. 

Mello in the meantime was handling everything and keeping the crowd quite and calm. Of course his natural threatening look along with the whip in his belt helped cement his authority. 

A few minutes later there was a small commotion at the front door and a young boyish looking man with stark white hair descended the stairs and made a beeline straight for L, but not before looking around, spotting Light, and giving him an appraising look. 

Light made his way to one of the two detectives who had been with L. His name was Touta Matsuda and Light’s senses started going off. He could tell that this detective and L had more in common than just their profession. Within a minute Light had charmed the detective into revealing everything that was happening. 

Apparently none of the club goers had seen what happened to the victim until he had toppled over blood pooling from his head. Light frowned. The act of macing someone hard enough to leave the wound they had, could not have been done in a covert way. Unless whoever had done it had supernatural strength!

Light immediately flared his senses, his angelic aura streaming outwards looking for any sign of a supernatural presence. The only things he spotted immediately were Mello and Matt but he knew they were innocent. Light could read and control demons without blinking and he knew that the two had nothing to do with tonight’s events. 

However there had been more than enough time for whatever or whoever had done this to flee the scene but Light let his aura engulf half of Tokyo before giving up. The minute he got beyond a block or two from the clock his senses lit up like a Christmas tree. It turns out a lot of supernatural creatures liked to make their home in Tokyo.

Light shrunk his aura back in and thanked the detective. He was about to give up and head downstairs when his shrinking aura picked up on something. He smoothly made his way through the crowd and came to a stop in an alcove just off the main room. 

There, hidden in a garbage can, was a syringe. Light could sense the supernatural touch, but it was so subtle he had almost missed it. 

He debated what to do. Should he call the detective and show him this? Then the man might actually suspect him even further. But if he didn’t then whoever it was would get away with ruining Light’s favorite night of the year scott free and that was intolera - 

“Mr Yagami?” An all too familiar voice sounded right behind him. Light turned to see the detective looking at him with curious eyes. “Is something the matter?” 

Light made up his mind in a split second. “Well it occurred to me that the killer might not want to risk getting caught with the murder weapon on him. While he might be able to explain away the mace, an empty needle would be much harder. So i decided to look around the room for an empty syringe and voila”, he gestured grandly at the garbage bin. 

While lying wasn’t his usual go to, he had no problem doing it when he needed to. He hadn’t earned the moniker Prince of Lies for nothing. 

L cautiously reached into the garbage bin and removed the syringe in a gloved hand and then sniffed it before bagging it for evidence. 

“Mr Yagami'' he called and Light made his way over to the detective. “Have you ever smelt Xyfexaline before?” 

Light tried to figure out if the detective was genuinely trying to get his help or if he was trying to determine his guilt. After all if Light knew how it smelt then that meant he had handled the stuff and that would definitely not help his case. 

However Light felt a weird push to help the cute detective. “It’s mostly odorless” he confirmed, “but there's a slight lemon smell that is very difficult to detect.” 

L nodded. “Indeed that is what I smelt. Your odds of being our prime suspect just went back down to five percent.” 

Light started. “Really? I thought that after revealing that fact you would have suspected me even more.” 

L looked at him although Light could swear there was a hint of a smile on his face. “Well to be honest with you, It was unusual but I realised that you would have to be dumbest man on earth to lead me straight to the murder weapon and then tell me exactly how to identify it. And you Mr Morningstar are far from the dumbest man on earth.” 

If Light didn’t know better he could swear the detective was low key flirting with him. The fact that he couldn’t use his devil voice or read the detective like he could almost every other mortal was infuriating!

Light turned to the detective. “So is there anything else you’ve deduced about this case that you would like to share?” He was keeping his devil voice as low key as possible. Perhaps subtlety was the name of the game with the detective. 

L looked like wanted to say something but instead he walked back to the corpse which the white haired detective was still examining. 

When they came close the white haired detective stood up and L turned to Light. “This is my partner Near. He’s a promising up and coming detective and will be a big help on this case.” 

Near looked up at Light and Light felt a reflexive dislike for the young detective. After Milenia Light had learned to trust his instincts, and while he could tell the detective was trustworthy, he knew they were not going to get along. 

Mello came up to Light to tell him that more police had arrived to help interrogate the crowd when his eyes fell on Near. Light watched them light up with glee and Light groaned internally. He had seen Mello with that look before and the last mortal he looked at like that was checked into a mental asylum less then a week later. 

He grabbed Mello by arm and hissed in his ear, “Behave!”

Mello looked down demurely, but Light could feel Mello's inner demon already scheming about messing around with the detective.. 

Before Light could say anything else L was talking to him again. Light was still surprised at how the detective's voice seemed to have a direct line right to his cock and he was rock hard in a moment. 

“Would you be able to show us your surveillance system, Mr Morningstar? I’m hoping we might get a clue as to who might have committed the crime from it” 

Light blinked. He almost forgot he had had a surveillance system installed. However he intentionally had not had them installed in the main club area due to the multiple orgys and sex parties he had there. However there were cameras almost everywhere else. When he told L this, L cursed but still asked to see whatever footage he could get. 

Light thought about the surveillance room and smiled. He knew exactly how he could fuck around with the detective in there, both literally and figuratively.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to balance the Death Note and Lucifer aspects as evenly as possible, which is why some characters might make different choices to the ones they would make in only one show. Hope y'all enjoy and as always kudos and feedback are life!

**Author's Note:**

> In the next chapter Light is going to test drive some new models for Lux and possibly a receptionist. I swear these is a plot here 😊. Also L will show up soon. It's just going to take a few chapters to do so, but once he's there he will very much be the secondary main character.


End file.
